bakuganfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Laximilian scoken
__TOC__ Hi Laximilian scoken - wir freuen uns, dass Bakugan jetzt Teil der Wikia-Gemeinschaft ist! Der Start eines Wikis kann am Anfang etwas ungewohnt sein, aber keine Angst: Das Wikia-Community-Team steht mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Wir haben ein paar Hinweise zusammengestellt, wie man am besten loslegen kann. Man sagt, dass Nachahmung das schönste Kompliment ist. Von den anderen Wikis bei Wikia kann man sich jede Menge Anregungen für das Layout, die Ordnung der Inhalte und ähnliches holen. Wir bei Wikia sind eine große Familie und das wichtigste ist, dass jeder Spaß an der Mitarbeit hat! * Unsere "Starte dein Wiki"-Seite gibt dir 5 direkt umsetzbare Tipps, um das neue Wiki erfolgreich zu machen. * Wir haben auch "Hinweise zum Start eines neuen Wikis" (englisch) zusammengestellt, die eine tiefergehende Betrachtung mehrerer wichtiger Punkte beinhalten, die beim Aufbau eines Wikis berücksichtigt werden sollten. * Wer zum ersten Mal mit Wikis in Berührung kommt, dem empfehlen wir unsere FAQ. Falls Du Hilfe benötigst (und glaub mir: die haben wir alle gebraucht) findest du unsere umfangreichen englischen Hilfe-Seiten unter Help Wikia oder wirf einen Blick in die stetig wachsende Zahl deutschsprachiger Hilfeseiten. Oder schreib uns eine Mail über unser . Ebenso kannst du jederzeit unseren #wikia Live-Chat besuchen. Hier finden sich in der Regel eine Menge erfahrener Wikianer, so dass der Chat eine gute Möglichkeit darstellt, den ein oder anderen Tipp zu bekommen oder einfach nur um neue Bekanntschaften zu schließen. Brauchst du Hilfe mit dem Logo oder dem Skin, besuche Wikia Support (deutschsprachig). Genug der Begrüßung - jetzt kannst du mit dem Bearbeiten starten! :-) Wir freuen uns darauf dieses Projekt gedeihen zu sehen! Viel Erfolg, Tim 'avatar' Bartel Tipp´s für Ordnung Jeden Artikel kategorisieren und ein Kategoriesytsme schaffen. Bei den Artikeln einen ordentlichen Einletungastext schreiben und vllt. ein wenig mehr Informationen hinterlassen. Ich habe mir das Wiki schon öfters einmal angeguckt, allerdings wird mir nicht ersichtlich, worum es in Bakugan geht, ich weiß nur es ist eine TV-Serie... Es mangelt nämlich echt an Informationen in dem Wiki. Vielleicht könntest du die Boxen noch etwas anpassen, sodass sie rechts und nmicht links im Artikel stehen. Außerdem solltest du die ganze * Auflistungs Punkte weglassen, weil das einen schlechten Eindruck hinterlässt (finde ich). Auch bei den etlichen, komischen Listen von irgentwelchen Attacken sehe ich nicht durch, was das sein soll, da wäre es nämlich angebracht eine Erklärung hinzuschreiben.. --Gruß, Simpel ?! (Nintendo-Wiki) 18:38, 3. Mai 2009 (UTC) Tipp von Tingeltangelbob Einen guten Schritt hast du gemacht: Du hast dich informiert, bzw. bist dabei. Das finde ich gut, das zeugt von ernsthaftem Interesse. Da Simpel dir bereits Tipps für den Aufbau gegeben hat (die ich so unterschreiben würde!), bringt es nichts, wenn ich das wiederhole. Du hast meiner Ansicht nach vom Design einiges zu verbessern, z.B. solltest du den störenden Hintergrund im Editfenster wegmachen. Wenn, dann eine ruhige Farbe oder eben weiss. Für Logos/Skin (die du meiner Meinung nach etwas ändern solltest, wende dich an das Support-Wiki oder wenn du willst an mich. Sag einfach möglichst genau, was dir vorschwebt! Gruss 17:56, 4. Mai 2009 (UTC) Partnerseite Klar doch! Und dann wird unser Wiki bei euch Partnerseite. Wenn du damit einverstanden bist, antworte bitte auf meiner Disk. Grüße --SuperMario [[Benutzer Diskussion:SuperMario|'Sprich ruhig']]- [http://schulwahnsinn.wikia.com NUS] - [http://allewitze.wikia.com Witze!] 08:16, 16. Mai 2009 (UTC) :OK, das Banner ist hochgeladen. Dann werde ich euer Wiki im WitzeWiki als Partnerseite eintragen. Auf gute Partnerschaft! Grüße --SuperMario [[Benutzer Diskussion:SuperMario|'Sprich ruhig']]- [http://schulwahnsinn.wikia.com NUS] - [http://allewitze.wikia.com Witze!] 10:14, 16. Mai 2009 (UTC) OnePiece Fanon Moin Meister! Ich wollte mal nachfragen, wie es aussieht mit einer "Wiki-Partnerschaft". Soll nichts großes sein, euer Wiki verlinkt zu unseren, unser zu eurem. Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr da interesse dran habt. Unser Wiki ist das One Piece Fanon, einem Wiki, in dem Fanfictions zu One Piece gesammelt werden. Wir würden dieses Wiki dann in die "Partner-Seite" (zur Zeit noch leer) aufnhmen. Interesse? Thorschtn 05:02, 3. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Datei:OnepieceFanonWikiBanner.png Ich hab mir euer banner auch hochgeladen. Thorschtn 07:41, 5. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Adminrechte Könnnte ich bitte die adminrechte haben--Runo cool 08:34, 6. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Auf probe könnte ich sie dir geben wir suchen je auch gerade auch admin´s ich guke mir noch mal deine Bearbeitungen an--Laximilian scokentalk 09:45, 6. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Kann ich die Admintrechte haben oder hast du sie mir schon gegeben?Dan Kuso 14:23, 7. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Wie lange bleibe ich admin auf Probe und wie lange bleibe ich admin?Dan Kuso 15:47, 8. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Könnte ich vieleicht die Adminrechte haben?Alice und Hydranoid 17:53, 9. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Identitäts Bild Wie kann man das Identitäts Bild ändern--Runo cool 08:35, 6. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Indem du bei deiner Seite Einstellungen anklickst und dan bei Avatar auf durchsuchen klickst und von deinem Rechner ein Bild hoch lädst.Dan Kuso 15:41, 8. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::ich glaube sie meint das bild oben von der wikia seite das favion Bild--Laximilian scokentalk@Bakupedia 15:04, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) soooo lalala na was machste laximilian scocken geh mal wieder in denn chat rein ok laximilian Ich würde gern ein Admint sein und anderen helfen und unterstützen!Dan Kuso 13:26, 7. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Leistungs Frage Bin ich ein guter Mitarbeiter?Dan Kuso 16:14, 9. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Von meiner ansicht nach scho ,denn ich war schon oft anonym hier und habe aus spaß die veränderungen beobachtet ,ist aber nur aus meiner sicht.Tai & Wargreymon 14:39, 17. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Dein Team Ich habe das gleiche Bakugan Team wie du!Dan Kuso 17:10, 9. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich werde mir ein Darkus-Team Erstehlen.Alice und Hydranoid 17:55, 9. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Naja, ich hatte das gleiche Team wie du ,jetzt besteht es aus Warius,Frosch und natürlich Drago.Dan Kuso 14:49, 17. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Rechte Kannst du mir die Adminrechte bitte geben .Alice und Hydranoid 17:54, 11. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Kann ich die Adminrechte haben.Julie und Gorem 18:47, 11. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Was kann ich tun um die Adminrechte zu bekommen?Alice und Hydranoid 15:08, 12. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::Was sind Rollbackrechte?Alice und Hydranoid 15:11, 12. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::::Was sind Rollbackrechte?Julie und Gorem 16:39, 12. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::::Ist deine Aufgabe schwierig,weil du bist ja Bürokrat und Atministrator und hast die seite ja selbst gemachtJulie und Gorem 16:50, 12. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ob du viel zu tun hast.Julie und Gorem 16:53, 12. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::::::Glaube ich dir,wie kammst du zu dem entschluss diese Seite zu erstehlen?Julie und Gorem 17:00, 12. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Erst Montag wieder(Familiengründe).Kennst du schon Alice und Hydranoid?Er ist mein Bruder und auch wie du und ich ein großer Bakuganfan.Julie und Gorem 17:33, 12. Jun. 2009 (UTC) chatten also ja ich habe mich angemeldet und du hast gesagt wir chatten da drin ja also komm mal on ja ok chatt bin ich ja also komm jetzt ADMIN Stehen meine Chancen gut als Admin übernommen zu werden?Dan Kuso 16:07, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Danke Danke .Denn ich gbe mir viel mühe ,auch zusetzliche Informationen zu geben und Fehler von mir selber oder anderen zu verbessern, oder zu erweitern. Ich liebe Bakugan ,weil mich viele mit Dan vergleichen und aus eigenen gründen will ich das Bakipedia eine Seite wird wo von andere sagen können, das sie erste Klasse ist.Dan Kuso 16:24, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Du bist der beste ,( ich währe gern mit dir befreundet, aber bei meinem Glück whonst du nicht in meiner nähe ... egal )auf eine weitere gute Zusammenarbeit.Dan Kuso 16:35, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::16 Jahre, aber alle halten mich für 13 oder 14 wegen meine Größe.Dan Kuso :::Ich wohne in Wuppertal das ist der Ort mit der Schwebebahn, abe ist das alter den so wichtig ? Ich habe Freunde die sind so alt wie du oder jünger , oder älter als ich so 20 bis 26 ,die finden mich niedlich weil ich klein bin , aber bewundern meinen Mut wie ich mit allem umgehe offen und immer für einen da.Dan Kuso 16:48, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::::Gerne sag ich dir dann bescheid, so können wir weiter gut zusammen arbeiten.Dan Kuso 16:54, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::::Klar ich bin gern mit dir befreundet und helfe dir auch bei der Wahl.Dan Kuso 16:58, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ja ich kenne Mario Spiele gut , leider habe ich bei dem noch nich die Möglichkeit gehabt es zu spielen oder überhaupt in letzter Zeit ,weil ich kein eigenes Mario Spiel habe und sie mir ausleie. Kennst du Super Smash Brosh Mele oder Brawl?Da spiele ich oft mit Mario.Dan Kuso 17:14, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) O.k. werde ich dann machen.Dan Kuso 17:26, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) So wie du aber warscheinlich nur morgens ,weil ich nicht weis wer abends on ist ,denn ich muss mir den Commputer mit 3 Leuten teilen . Bin aber fast jeden Tag on und das zu unterschiedlichen Zeiten auch in der Schulwoche, weshalb ich noch keinen Zeitplan machen kann wie du.Dan Kuso 17:20, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Wie viele? Wie viele Admin bauchen wir den für diesen Wiki?Dan Kuso 06:14, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Habe eine Stunde auf dich gewartet , ich hoffe das in zukunft mehr Leute Bakupedia Benutzen ,damit wif eine Große Familie werden.Dan Kuso 07:20, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Cool danke für das Angebot ,wenn es soweit ist nehme ich es gerne an.Dan Kuso 07:31, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Wenn du sie mir geben willst nehme sie sofort an. Übrigens wie geht es dir ?Mir geht es gut ich hoffedir auch.Dan Kuso 07:36, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Danke bis jetzt weist du doch das ich meine Positionen hier gut nutze und niemandem schade sondern helfe und unterstütze wie du.Dan Kuso 07:42, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) O.k. ich werde dich dann immer fragen.Dan Kuso 07:49, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Gut ich werde die Rechte nicht missbrauchen ,dass verspreche ich dir. Wenn du willst Teste mich auch über meine Fähigkeiten als Bürokrat. Ich muss leider in ein paar Minuten schluss machen.Dan Kuso 07:57, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Vieleicht ich schreib dir dann , also bis möglicherweise heute abend sonst bis morgen.Dan Kuso 08:04, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Idee Ich habe eine Idee für ein neues WIKI. Lass uns darüber diskutieren wenn wir zur selben Zeit on sind , wie vermutlich nächsten Freitag oder Samstag.Dan Kuso 09:47, 21. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Wie währe es mit einem Wiki wo man zu allen Animeserien sein Wisse schreiben kann und dies in Katgorien von A bis Z wie zum Beisiel A für Avatar, B für Bakugan, C für Chrush Gear Turbo, D für Digimon usw. und das währe doch für jeden interesant der eine Lieblings Anime Serie hat oder ? Natürlich nur wenn es ein solches Wiki noch nicht für Animes giebt und ih würde dich natürlich auch direkt dabei unterstützen. We findest du das ?Dan Kuso 09:59, 21. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Naja schad häte ich nähmlich gerne mit dir gemacht, aber um auf Digimon zurück zu kommen ich liebe Digimon genauso sehr wie Bakugan ( O.k. wieleicht ein bisschen weniger ) und weß eine menge ube alle Staffeln und den Charakteren.Dan Kuso 10:08, 21. Jun. 2009 (UTC) In ordnung, denn ich arbeite gerne mit dir an denn unerschiedlichsten Seiten. Nur eine Frage zu der Seite muss man sich da Digimons ausdenken , hätte natürlich keine Probleme damit. Muss leider jetzt schluss machen weshalb ich jetzt off gehe , dann bis demnächst.Dan Kuso 10:17, 21. Jun. 2009 (UTC) O.k. , dann bis demnächst.Dan Kuso 10:24, 21. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Giebt es ein Wiki zu Kingdom Hearts? Bis jetzt habe ich keine (auser die normale Wikipedia Erklährung) gefunden.Dan Kuso 16:34, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Kennst du Kingdom Hearts?Dan Kuso 04:44, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Wie? Wie erstelle ich bei Fantasie Digimon ein neues Digimon? Ich habe nämlich ein paar Ideen.Dan Kuso 18:11, 21. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Wieso hast du keinen Avatar mehr?Nazze 14 5 19:31, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Admin Ich würde gerne ein Admin werden!BakuganFreak Danke Danke , dann werde ich später mal ein paar neue Digimon erstellen.Dan Kuso 04:34, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich mache gerne damit. In der Schule bin ich nähmlich auch Streitschlichter.Dan Kuso 04:49, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Das tut mir sehr leid für dich, ich hoffe unser Wiki braucht den einsatz dieses Streitschlichtungs Teams nicht oft, währeja auch doof.Dan Kuso 04:55, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich finde den Umbau sehr pracktisch.Dan Kuso 05:00, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Warscheinlich mindestens noch eine Stunde oder zwei und du?Dan Kuso 05:04, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Leider nur Englisch, aber bald lerne ich noch in der Schule Russisch dazu (im nächsten Schuljahr) und welche Sprachen kannst du?Dan Kuso 05:09, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Das finde ich voll cool, aber bei dir ist das ja kein Wunder, denn du weißt nunmal viel und beherschst dann noch andere Fremdsprachen, indenen du eiträge leisten kannst (ich beneide dich um dein Tallent im Umgang mit Fremdsprachen).Dan Kuso 05:18, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) O.k. nur noch eine Frage. Wann sind die Adminwahlen zu ende?Dan Kuso 05:25, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Gut, dann sind wir jetz ein komplettes Adminteam.Dan Kuso 05:29, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Admin Vielen Dank.BakuganFreak Admin Das werde ich Berücksichtigen.BakuganFreak On Bin On. Ich werde aber nur auf Bakupedia arbeiten, weil ich nicht weiß wann ich schluss machen muss (mal sehen was zu tun ist).Dan Kuso 12:06, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Deine Unterschrift finde ich cool, währe nett wenn ich auch eine von dir bekame.Dan Kuso 12:12, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Danke, ich werde es später mal versuchen.Dan Kuso 13:30, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Leider nicht, weil ich da mit meinen Eltern essen gehe.Dan Kuso 13:34, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Danke, werde ich haben und dir wird heute Abend hoffentlich nicht langweilig.Dan Kuso 13:37, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Danke, das mit der Unterschrifft funktioniert.Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 14:06, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Garantiert bin ich on und danke für das Kompliment du bist der beste, mit dem ich überhaupt bis jetzt zusammen gearbeitet habe.Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 14:13, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Weis ich noch nicht, aber ich schreibe dir wenn ich off gehe und du? Wie lange bist du noch on?Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 14:17, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich finde die Bakuganarena total gut, denn so kann man die unterschiedlichsten Meinungen zu denn Kämpfen sehen und wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, dann wollten viele wolten beim nächsten Kampf Pyrus Dragonoid gegen Darkus Hydranoid in einer Arena sehen, die nichts mit ihren jeweiligen Eigenschaften zu tun hat.Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 14:36, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Dann gebe ich den Benutzern, die danach fragen bescheid.Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 14:21, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Auch super. Warum fragst du? Gefallen dir manche Sachen etwar nicht, oder fragst du nur so aus Interesse?Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 14:42, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Dann ändere es einfach in ein Logo das dir gefällt, oder kannst du das jetzt nicht machen?Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 14:45, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Das ist blöd, vieleicht findest du in den Ferien die wir bald haben Zeit dafür,Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 14:49, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Keine Sorge ich werde das schon schaffen, weil ich dieses Jahr nicht weg fahre (seuftz). Wo machst du denn Urlaub?Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 14:55, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Freust du dich schon darauf? Und hast du dir schon etwas vorgenommen was du da machst?Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 14:58, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Dan viel spaß dabei, denn ich gehe gleich off, bis nächstes Wochenende.Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 15:02, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ON ? Schreib mir bitte, wenn du on bist.(Streidschlichtungs Team ist übrigens falsch geschrieben, es heist Streitschlichtungs Team mit t und nicht d, ist nicht böse gemeint.)Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 06:52, 3. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hey Bist du zurzeit on?Alice und Hydranoid 17:28, 3. Jul. 2009 (UTC) OK, Ich wusste garnicht das der geist von einem jemandem schreiben kann.Alice und Hydranoid 17:31, 3. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ich finde esschade das du jetzt nicht richtig on bist.Naja,morgen ist auch noch ein Tag.Bist du Morgen on ich habe nämlich gehört daas du für zwei Wochen in Urlaub bist und das Dan Kuso so lange deine stellung übernimmt..Wenn ja von wann bis wann? Wolln wir freunde sein?(wenn du nicht willst habe ich kein Problem damit.)ich müsste dich darauf bestimmt ansprechen wenn du richtig on bist?Alice und Hydranoid 17:47, 3. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Wiejetzt ich hab gedacht du bist als geist on.Alice und Hydranoid 19:35, 3. Jul. 2009 (UTC) On Bin On.Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 07:03, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Find ich auch und wie geht es dir?Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 07:16, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Was ist mit den Bildern?Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 07:19, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Dann erklähres mir bitte.Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 07:21, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Das werde ich beim nächsten mal dann so machen. Eine frage: konntest du den fehler beheben?Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 07:30, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Das tut mir echt leid, dass ich dir diese Arbeit mache.Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 07:34, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Werde ich.Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 07:37, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Mach ich jetzt.Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 07:43, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Erledigt Ich habe mir die Grundregeln in ruhr durch gelesen und werd mir sie ansehen, falls ich etwas davon vergesse.Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 08:00, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Ich habe es vor, aber die Zeit kann ich dir leider nicht sagen.Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 08:03, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::So ca. eine halbe Stunde und ja werde ich. Wie lange bist du jetzt noch on?Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 08:07, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Bilder Die von mir gelöschten Bilder habe ich unter der richtigen Lizenz wieder hochgeladen.Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 05:47, 5. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Frage Weißt du zufällig wann die Fähigkeitskarten rauskommen sollen(Ich habe gehört diesen Sommer)?ist nicht schlimm wenn die Frage nicht beantwortet wird.Alice und Hydranoid 17:35, 5. Jul. 2009 (UTC) On Bin on. habe ich etwa schon wieder etwas falsch gemacht?Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 18:01, 5. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Dann bis demnächst.Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 18:03, 5. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Kein Problem, denn so habe ich die Bilder vorher immer hochgladen.Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 18:07, 5. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::Natürlich werde ich die neue Lizenz verwenden.Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 18:10, 5. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hi Bin on.Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 10:16, 10. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Neues Wiki Ich verspreche dir, das ich nimandem davon erzähle, bis du es mir erlaubst.Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 16:14, 10. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Ich habe sie schon heute morgen gesehen und finde die Gestaltung wirkt sehr interesant und die Farben passen gut zu einander.Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 16:21, 10. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Nein noch nicht.Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 16:26, 10. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hi Schön dich zu sehen.Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 07:06, 11. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Bis virtel vor elf und du?Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 07:08, 11. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Woran wirst du arbeiten? Ich werde bei FantasieDigimon Digimons erstellen.Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 07:13, 11. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::Dann viel spaß beim arbeiten daran.Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 07:21, 11. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::::Danke für die Rechte, wenn es fertig ist werde ich natürlich tüchtig Mitarbeiten.Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 07:28, 11. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::::Was machst du denn heute eigentlich noch? Du weist ja , ich treffe mich mit Freunden.Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 07:35, 11. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ich geh jetzt off, weil ich noch frühstücken muss.Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 08:01, 11. Jul. 2009 (UTC) On Ich bin jetzt on.Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 09:50, 14. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :sie sieht gut aushatt bestimt gedauert das zu machen, ich muss kurzwg bin gleich wieder da.Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 09:55, 14. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Glaub ich dir das das so lange gedauert hat, hat sich aber gelohnt.Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 10:16, 14. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hilfe Hallo Laximilian scoken, ich verfolge seit längerem den Wachstum diesen Wikis und bin erfreut, dass ein weiteres sehr aktives Wiki in Wikia aufgebaut wird. Allerdings sind mir auch zahlreiche Mängel, wie z. B. Rechtschreibung, fehlendes Kategorie-System etc. aufgefallen. Da ich mich in den meisten Kritikpunkten recht gut auskenne, wollte ich dir (euch) meine Hilfe anbieten. Dafür wäre es hilfreich, wenn du und vllt. einige andere Admins sich das kostenlose Skype downloaden, damit wir uns besser absprechen können. Viele Grüße, Urai Fen ~ Frage? ~ Narnia ~ Eragon 17:16, 14. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi schön das du auch on bist. Danke erstmal für den Link, aber was kann ich mit der Skype machen, wenn ich sie mir downloade?Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 07:47, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Was soll das denn bringen? Das würde bei mir auch nicht funktionieren, also las ich das.Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 07:53, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Du hast wieder eine neue Unterschrifft. Sieht gut aus.Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 07:56, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::Währe es denn so schlimm, wenn zwei Benuter die gleiche Unterschrifft haben? Ich jedenfalls würde nichts dagegen haben.Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 08:02, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC)